Pimpsona 4
by Second City Saint
Summary: Souji awakened to his Wild Card and sadly, he walked right into Minato's footsteps, which would haunt him for life. Watch as the second pimp gets abused much to the delight of the ladies of P4. Souji x Harem. Rated M.


Souji groaned and opened his eyes. First thing he did was to wipe the lipstick on his cheek. Who knows who crept into his room when he was asleep? The broken window was further proof of that.

"Geez, who the hell was it this time?" Souji groaned. With that, he began to throw things off his futon.

"Naoto's cap." He threw it away.

"Chie's jacket." To the side.

"Rise's bra…" Souji blushed and threw it onto the ground, "Proof that I maxed the Lovers link."

"Yukiko's skirt…." Wait a minute, "How the hell did she leave then?" Souji thought, "Oh right, she grabbed my pants and ran…" Sighing, the gray haired pimp stood up.

"Damn social links and my overpowered pimpness." He walked over to his closet and knocked three times, "RISE! OUT!"

With that, the teen idol sulked her way out of his closet. Souji pointed towards his door with a stern expression. Rise gave him the puppy dog eyes which Souji shrugged away, due to his badass courage.

Rise sighed and began to walk away, twirling something around.

"Wait…. Is that…." Souji started before yelling out, "MY JACK FROST BOXERS!" Rise bolted away from Souji, along with his prized boxers.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Souji cursed, hitting his desk, only to wince from the pain.

"Damn you IGOR!" With that, Souji threw on his uniform and stomped out of his room, and the Dojima residence.

Along with Souji, a familiar blue haired teenager was….

NO! Not in the sky, being chased by a gigantic moon. A blue haired detective was walking beside Souji.

"Souji-kun." Naoto whispered, clinging onto his arm.

"Hey, Naoto, you're acting like a girl. Your peeps will find out." Souji said, trying to get her off his arm.

"Don't move!" Naoto said, pointing a gun onto his gut. Souji froze, feeling the cold metal, even through his uniform.

"W-What happened?"

"There's a shadow. I can sense it; it might take control of you."

"H-How do you know? You're not Rise." Souji replied, more like stuttered.

"I'm afraid that it's going through your pants. We must inspect it. Ah, how convenient, a rest room is right over there." Souji shook his head and without caring of the gun, he bolted away from Naoto.

"Creepy little detective." Souji shouted as he ran towards his school.

"Oh hey, Souji!" Chie skipped over to Souji who sighed.

"Chariot, check!" Souji mused, "Oh hey, Chie, you kinda left your jacket at my place." He reminded her.

"Great, let's go over there, right now!" Chie exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm.

But, Souji ignored her. Something dangerous was approaching.

"FANGIRLS!" Souji screamed as he gasped at the hundreds of girls running towards him. He hid behind Chie, "Yo, toots, you'll save me right? Using those toned legs of yours?"

"Of course I will!" Chie cried, readying herself, "What do I get in return, though?"

"Uh, I'll massage them." Chie squealed at his offer.

"All right, kick to the nads coming up!" With that, she charged at the oncoming mass of something even more horrible than shadows, at least in Souji's eyes.

Souji, magically, got away from the scuffle, unscratched. Chie floored schoolgirl after schoolgirl. Each of them moaned Souji's name before passing out.

"Yo." Souji tapped a female teacher on the shoulder. And, unfortunately for him, she fawned over him, "GEEZ…" Souji walked away, this time, tapping a male teacher.

"Violence in the school." He pointed outside, towards the scene of Chie kicking every girl in the school. The teacher's eyes widened, he dialed the police claiming that a psychotic girl was on the loose.

Souji sighed in peace as he saw Chie flooring each of the police officers before she was finally caught, and dragged away.

Souji walked over to his classroom, meeting up with Yosuke, "Yo man!"

"Hey bro!" Yosuke grinned, putting his arm across Souji's shoulder, "What's up?" Jus then, Kanji bumped into the two of them.

"Hey senpai!" Souji stopped dead as Kanji whispered into his ear, slowly, "Don't worry, its not contagious."

"Oh, fucking hell…!" Souji bolted away from Kanji.

"Alright, what on earth did you say to him?" Yosuke asked.

"I was just saying that the wound on my face wasn't contagious." Kanji shrugged, "I wonder what senpai thought?"

"I dunno… Souji must be reading too many comics." Yosuke shrugged.

"I know senpai. He has great tastes; he wouldn't just read any comics. Only awesome ones!" Kanji exclaimed.

Yosuke deadpanned at him, "Wait, aren't you the guy that broke into his room a couple of times?"

"W-WHAT? NO!" Kanji shouted, "I thought nobody heard that." He whispered to himself. And, Yosuke heard it. Bobbing his head up and down in acceptance, Yosuke walked away.

"HEY! I was just helping Naoto! It was not me! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Kanji ran after him.

"Souji-kun!" Souji was stopped by Yukiko.

"Yukiko…" Souji panted.

"I heard Chie was thrown into jail…" She started. Souji braced himself for a huge meltdown of Yukiko, since Chie and she were best friends.

'I'm so happy. That crazy, pint size brunette finally gotten to!" Yukiko hugged Souji, "Nobody will come between us." Yukiko planted her lips on Souji, and just then, all hell broke loose.

Rise floored Yukiko, who barely was 2 seconds into the kiss.

"HOLY HELL!" Souji backed away, barely dodging the few shots being sent towards his direction. No. Wait, not his direction. The shots were aimed for Yukiko and Rise who were literally wrestling each other.

Souji could barely organize himself when the door slammed open, revealing Chie, clad in a prisoner uniform, yet, she still looked ready to join the brawl.

"He promised!" With that cry, she landed into the two.

"Holy shit. I've got a prisoner on the loose going wild for me." Souji gasped.

"Naoto. Why don't you join them?" Kanji edged her on, clearly liking the glorious cat fight that everyone came to watch.

"I have other plans. I'll watch them kill each other to death, while keeping Souji-senpai for all my own. HAHAHAH!" The laugh scared the shit out of Souji who ran out of the school, panting heavily.

"Velvet Room." Souji said to himself, keep his pace until he reached the shopping district, "No creepy fan girls will be out for my manhood here." Looking around, Souji carefully stepped inside.

"Souji-sama! Ah, I was expecting you." Margaret said, carefully resting her compendium on the table, "I have a special request for you."

"Request?" Souji asked, sitting on the chair.

"Yes, I believe that we must continue the tradition." Margaret stated.

"Tradition?"

"Yes, if you will let me explain. You see, my predecessor Elizabeth, once…." Margaret trailed off, "Alright, screw this thing. I'll screw your brains out like Elizabeth did to Minato and if you deny, I'll Megdioloan only to Recarm you back and repeat the cycle!" Souji cringed. He never saw Margaret so fired up.

"W-What? Oh come on, not you too." Souji asked in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping at this time? You stupid old hobbit!" Souji snapped at Igor who was snoring, a crystal ball laid strangely next to him.

Margaret grabbed Souji by the collar and teleported away. Finally appearing at a place that Souji knew all too well.

"WAIT! I'm underaged!" Souji cried, looking at the dreaded love hotel.

"Don't go in….." A certain voice told Souji who looked up into the dark sky. Two people were literally floating in the sky, with a gigantic, evil eyed monster behind them. Where the fuck is the moon?

"Even my lucky stars say that I shouldn't go in-" Margaret didn't listen. She threw him into the hotel and grinned, before skipping inside.

…..

…..

Souji, for the first time, felt his great condition morph into tired.

"I didn't know that this shit even existed." Souji cried, feeling his muscles sore and his mind hazy. He wiped the lipstick off his face.

"God dammit, Marge, what the hell has gotten into you?" Souji snapped.

"Teenage hormones." Margaret asked simply, "Souji-sama, you must work on your stamina. I would gladly arrange for some more training if you wou-"

"Screw this." Souji took off running. He ignored the distance and ran all the way back to Inaba. He had enough of this. Everyday was the same! Every girl he was tried to get in his pants.

Souji barged into the gas station and slammed the creepy attendant right into the wall, before frantically yelling at her, "ALRIGHT! Take me somewhere else! I've had enough of this."

"Oh Souji, you didn't know how much Nyx teased me." Izanami cried, locking Souji into a hug. She clicked her fingers and Souji disappeared from the real world.

Souji sighed, even the hell he was in right now looked peaceful compared to the real world. He turned around, almost casually, before shrieking in sheer horror.

The goddess Izanami who was a beautiful woman dressed in robes was no longer…. A woman. Instead, a gigantic, rotting creature, over a hundred feet tall was in her place. The true form of the goddess.

It was ugly as shit.

Souji felt the color drain from his face. He backed away, almost puking while looking at the… thing, for the lack of a better word.

"Come on, my love…" Izanami said in a horrible, hell harpy voice, trying her best to make it seductive. But it ended up bursting Souji's ear drums.

The fool could only cry as he sealed his fate. He looked up as a last hope, "HEY! BLUE GUY! TAKE ME UP!"

"TCH! Move out of the way." Minato snapped, shoving Hamuko's face away from his own, "Stop kissing me in outer space dammit!"

"We'll spend rest of the eternity together." Izanami said, sweetly. But it had the opposite effect. Souji dropped to the ground, unconscious from the sheer horror that he had endured.

"Tch, too bad this thing can't rewind…" Igor lamented, "I hope someone new comes in…" He closed his eyes, "Ah yes, its coming in the winter of 2014."

A new tale begins.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. I just had to write this, I also might write another chapter in which both pimps somehow magically get saved, only to be hunted down. MUAHAHA! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. And yes, Hiimdaisy is epic. Persona 5 will come out in winter 2014.**

**See you guys later.**


End file.
